


隔墙花

by yuliiisaaa



Category: NinePercent丨Band, 偶像练习生, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 出轨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: 1346互相出轨，无明显攻受有婚内出轨，雷者勿入不要上升，不要上升，不要上升





	隔墙花

一.  
盘尼西林的发明无疑是救世的，  
「它」使得历史中足以致命的病毒止于仅仅一场感冒。  
腐烂的蜜瓜表皮上是看不出太多痕迹，霉菌在网格上如鱼得水地滋生，如果不细看，往往就被忽略了。

黄明昊困得几乎睁不开眼。他在公司加了一周班，总算赶在deadline之前把终稿交了上去。  
他不是那种很容易感到累的人。  
公司的玻璃窗隔绝不了阳光和二十四小时不散的咖啡味。黄明昊不喜欢黑咖啡，平日里一定会吐着舌头撒娇，但工作情况下的他往往是组里最精力十足的那个，猛灌咖啡可以007。一旦case做完了，他就像发条走完了一样，立刻疲软下来，这种状态下的黄明昊变得极其容易波动，哪怕是范丞丞在旁边也不敢去惹他。  
他回家时没有敲门，黄明昊知道这段时间范丞丞都不会在家。他的丈夫，合法的，写在结婚证上的那种，是个忙得昼夜颠倒的空少。  
范丞丞和他认识得很早，算是青梅竹马那种，关系又像铁哥们，也像每一对热恋中的小情侣，甜腻得像石榴糖浆一样。他们在学校里是一个球队的，有时候是黄明昊，也有时候是范丞丞，会带着两条毛巾，单手提着两瓶水带给对方，不管他们是队友还是对手；也会一起窝在一张沙发椅上打游戏，气急了就用脚去踢对方，用猜丁壳来决定谁去拿外卖。他们都很要强，也彼此理解，合拍却不时时刻刻顺着对方，爱情不是依附，坚持底线却又彼此磨合才是他们。  
结婚后说不清缘由，他们俩反而关系愈发疏远，就连做爱也都像例行公事。  
范丞丞和黄明昊太了解彼此了，了解到他们一起找了“不知道原因”作为借口来解释他们的疏远，选择了一模一样的方式自欺欺人。  
其实他们俩都心知肚明，真正的理由简单到更像敷衍。  
他们实在是太忙了：黄明昊是设计师，虽然没有朝九晚五的打卡，有时候甚至闲得可以两三周宅在家里，可忙起来也是连看手表的时间都没有；范丞丞想要这两年晋升乘务长，起码不要再在一杠空少上面再坐下去了，没班的时候就忙着读书，上班的时候又是跟着机组满世界跑。  
他们俩每个月的见面次数甚至还没有小区保安见得多。

黄明昊是个很注意形象的人，通常只有再赶完一个大项目之后才会放任自己穿着皱巴巴的衣服，发胶都不抹就出公司。  
他头发软趴趴的，随着低头拿钥匙的动作一晃一晃，黄明昊还没找到大门钥匙，就发现空着很久的对门突然开了。  
开门的人很漂亮。说漂亮或许有点冒犯了，可那男人如果只用清秀来形容未免有点太寡淡了，他戴着副黑框眼镜，看上去乖得不行，探出一个脑袋对着黄明昊笑：“你好呀，你就是我们的邻居吧？”他说话有些急，尾音却拖得比较长，“我叫朱正廷，前两天刚搬来，一直没见到你，以后请多关照啦。”  
黄明昊闻得到空气里飘散的糖味，甜得刚刚好，足以让他从愣神里醒过来。他说不清是因为什么缘故才突然愣住了，只是傻乎乎站在原地，疲惫过了头的大脑仿佛卡了机，而朱正廷的出现是报废这台电脑的最后一个弹出。  
直到朱正廷弯腰抱起了一直在他脚边跑来跑去的狗，他才缓过神来：“你好，我叫黄明昊，欢迎你，你们？搬来。”  
朱正廷还留着乖乖的学生头，本该很呆板的厚刘海在他身上却只留下了学生气的乖巧，他继续对黄明昊笑：“是我们。”他又对房间里叫了一声，随即又出来了一个帅哥。  
黄明昊在脑内瞎想着，想他的邻居还真都帅得不敢置信啊，还好我也很帅，嗯，范丞丞也帅。  
那个男人踢踏着拖鞋，头发染得很浅，在“大学生”朱正廷旁边显得总有些不良。他看向黄明昊，也笑了，却不像朱正廷那种温和，反而有些锐利，像是鹰隼在高空俯视大地的疏离感。  
朱正廷拍了他一下，声音怪响的，还吓了黄明昊一跳，那个男人才缓和下来，和他摆摆手说嗨。  
”他是蔡徐坤，我的伴侣。“朱正廷介绍道，这时候黄明昊才注意到他手上的戒指。  
蔡徐坤点点头：”等我们全部准备好，欢迎你来家里做客。“  
”是我们。“黄明昊用朱正廷的话一模一样地说了回去，”我对象不在家，下次再介绍你们认识。“  
他们短暂告别后，黄明昊才开了门回家。  
落叶绿植打理起来就是麻烦，几天没回家就让门口像到了秋天一样。他懒得踢开盖住拖鞋的叶子，踩着地板就往沙发上走去。  
黄明昊趴在沙发上快睡着地时候还在想，隔壁的人真好……  
好什么呢？好看还是好友善，黄明昊醒来时也记不清了，只有胸前的戒指链绕到了脖子后，缠得他几乎喘不上气。

二.  
冰镇过的蜜瓜开始沁出水，橙色的内瓤挂着凝结的透明水汽。腐败却把柔韧带走了，霉变开始在白色网状外皮蔓延。眼睛总是在欺骗自己，可嗅觉却说着实话：它天然的浓郁甜香开始发腻，成熟过了头便是发酵。  
是一场食物的过期，却是盘尼西林得以普及的开端。

范丞丞路过公务舱时总习惯性多看那个人几眼。  
那个人几乎说得上艳丽，他的漂亮像开了刃的弯刀，锋利得能割伤人。  
他在检查登机时瞥了眼，只来得及看到登机牌上的Cai，作为姓氏，八成应该是姓蔡。  
蔡先生和公务舱里的别人太不一样了。和他一样单人的乘客往往是满世界赶会议的工作狂，或者是趁短假回国的留学生。但他只穿着简单白t架着墨镜，拿着本硬壳封面的书读不了两句就眯着眼打瞌睡。  
机舱里逼仄得几乎喘不上气，只有些乘客跑到逃生舱边做着拉伸。  
人们如今可以在六千英里的空中如此行走站立，却不能和身边十厘米的人说出实话。

客舱灯光暗了下来，范丞丞才好不容易抽出空能喘口气，空乘其实没有真正的休息，只能趁着乘客都陷入长途飞行的疲乏时放空一下。  
范丞丞放空时总会天马行空地想着别的事，这次他却难得地没有放任思维从乞力马扎罗跳到马里亚纳海沟。他下意识瞟了好几眼，先行反应过来蔡先生已经睡着了，就有些不加掩饰地盯着他看。  
范丞丞有时候会孩子气，想做什么就做什么，想看什么就看什么，想得到什么就一定会得到什么。  
范家很有钱，有钱到足以放一个继承人抛弃所有身份跑出来工作。范丞丞就是那种明明可以当个甩手大少爷一辈子，却硬要出来自己体验生活的有钱孩子。说不谙世事的天真也不是贬义，他纯澈透明得像一颗打磨好的金刚石，璀璨夺目又坚不可摧。  
黄明昊问过他为什么要当空少，反正他是这么跟他说的：“我这么好看的脸，不能上电视，起码也得让更多人欣赏吧。”有一点像臭屁自恋的孔雀，所以黄明昊那时候就揍了他一拳。  
范丞丞胡乱想着蔡先生是不是什么十八线明星，又自己否认了，觉得那么帅的人如果只是十八线也太没天理了。他思维跑偏得太快，以至于蔡徐坤睁开眼隔着墨镜看他都不知道。  
直到他被服务铃给惊了一下，范丞丞才发现蔡先生对着他挥了挥手。  
范丞丞这人是自恋又容易害羞，表面看上去很会玩，实则胆子小得不行，被人抓包后紧张得都要起鸡皮疙瘩。  
蔡先生小声和他要了杯水，范丞丞嗓音都有点卡壳，问他还需要别的吗，蔡先生笑着说：“你的工号。”  
范丞丞这下慌了，如果被工号投诉，他下个月的升迁就要彻底黄了，只能低着头道歉：“蔡先生对不起。”他以为自己是在用商量的态度道歉，却不知道蔡徐坤眼里他就像只咬断鼠标线后被批评的猫崽。  
“你知道我叫什么？”蔡徐坤摘下墨镜，去了黑幕的视线更显得范丞丞白得要命。

范丞丞才来得及知道蔡先生的全名，就被后面的服务铃叫去了。那是个第一次带孩子的男人，只顾着自己看手机，孩子尖叫哭闹就敷衍说了两句，也不当回事，后座的乘客投诉了好几次。范丞丞没办法，只能硬着头皮去找那个爸爸交涉，反而被骂多管闲事。  
机舱里备着的简单玩具根本不足以哄好被宠坏的孩子，小孩仍然放声尖叫着，范丞丞蹲下哄他的时候甚至甩着手啪地打了他一下。  
范丞丞几乎要生气了，可明明他生着气却总控制不住泪腺，勉勉强强再劝了那个父亲两句，就实在忍不住跑到帘子后开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。  
真是幼稚，范丞丞自己心里骂着自己，明明想发火却只觉得委屈，一委屈就克制不住想哭。他说不好是不是天生泪腺就比较发达，黄明昊说他特别容易因为情绪哭，也特别容易因为外物哭，娇得不像他霸道总裁的脸和性格。  
黄明昊擅长用自己可怜巴巴的表情去获利，而范丞丞则卯足了劲想摆脱爱哭鬼的设定，也算是天生一对了。  
空少蹲在角落里使劲擦眼泪，却听见隔绝帘被唰地拉开。  
“你真的在哭啊？”是蔡徐坤。  
他听见前一排的服务区有忍着喘气的声音，仿佛抽噎的那种，就想该不会是年轻的空少在哭，看到白白净净的范丞丞抬着头震惊看他时，他也被他憋红了脸给吓了一跳。  
范丞丞最不愿意被人看见哭了，恨不得每次哭都把自己缩在被窝里，他哭起来太狼狈，根本不是他想成为的样子。  
蔡徐坤看他呆住了，就清了清嗓子提醒他：“你是不是应该劝我回座位？”  
“哦，麻烦先生返回您的座位。”范丞丞缓了过来，虽然脸上还挂着眼泪，甚至还有一点傻到发丑，可已经好多了。  
其实蔡徐坤很想送他一根爱马仕的领巾代替航空公司发的廉价领巾，可他的行李都托运在行李舱了。  
他叹了口气想，脖子那么漂亮果然应该戴单品啊，搞得他新样品想找范丞丞拍宣传照。  
蔡徐坤是个时尚买手，刚结束在米兰Prada会场的工作，趁着离offwhite的展会还有三天回个国。他的习惯就是有空一定要呆在朱正廷身边，也没什么原因，就是习惯了。  
他饶了点路去总店拿了半年前在gucci定的衣服，当作给朱正廷的礼物。蔡徐坤一向明白一些小惊喜是维持任何感情的必要因素。  
他如今居然在有点后悔没有把玻璃展柜里的领巾一起买下来。蔡徐坤想了想，gucci合适他的那位，却不合适范丞丞，范丞丞的脖子带领巾虽然好看，可果然是简单的锁骨链更衬得他白。  
临下机前，蔡徐坤还是把自己的名片塞给了范丞丞，也不管范丞丞怎么想。  
毕竟就连他自己也不明白自己在想什么。

三.  
「他」是90%的人，不曾对盘尼西林过敏，早早就忘了做皮试是什么感觉。

朱正廷和蔡徐坤关系好得人尽皆知。  
没有一个星期，整栋楼都知道新搬进来的两个帅哥是一对，酷一点的帅哥很忙，漂亮一点的帅哥昼夜颠倒。  
黄明昊和朱正廷熟悉的很快，相比起来，他要晚很久才和蔡徐坤慢慢地多接触了一点。除了最开始那次隔门的点头之交，黄明昊就没再见过他了。  
直到朱正廷和他闲聊，黄明昊才知道蔡徐坤是个时尚买手，又过了个把月才和闲下来的他聊上天。  
他们四个各忙各的，范丞丞没有对上过朱正廷，黄明昊也以为他没对上过蔡徐坤，就像范丞丞也不知道他丈夫和他们那么熟一样。  
黄明昊和范丞丞都默契地把认识了什么人轻描淡写地带过，说着天南海北的话题，却缄口不言隔墙的故事。  
范丞丞爱趴在沙发上吃水果，没削过皮切成刚入口大小的都不吃，非常难伺候。他的这一习惯近两年几乎都改掉了，只有黄明昊也在场的时候才会暴露本性。  
他们久违地躺在一起，范丞丞打着ps4，黄明昊则在网上买磨砂鞋盒。电视被当背景音乐放着，事实上他们除了球赛就根本不看电视，却还是买了付费套餐。  
频道是个音乐电台，不过似乎是开到了粤语频道，他们俩都说不来粤语，却能跟着杨千嬅哼两句“要是回去没有止痛药水，拿来长岛冰茶换我半晚安睡”。  
荒腔走板的，也没人在意。  
范丞丞踢了踢黄明昊，后者乖乖给他去洗了个苹果，拿着小刀躺在他旁边有搭没搭地聊天。  
黄明昊给他削了一小块，用刀尖插着递过去，范丞丞就顺口咬走了，根本没在意喉管离刀锋也不过堪堪两三个指节的距离。  
“你离水瓶座就差一天？”  
黄明昊点点头，嘴里还在哼哼。  
范丞丞忽然开心起来：“还好你不是，要不然就要一直哭了。”  
其实黄明昊不理解为什么不哭是好事，但他还是点点头和范丞丞一起笑了。  
他们俩很久没有这样紧贴在一起荒废时光了，他不想毁掉这难得的气氛。

黄明昊曾经以为朱正廷和蔡徐坤的戒指起码得是蒂凡尼或者卡提尔的，毕竟是有品位的有钱人，平庸的是拿不出手的。这一点他是从范丞丞身上学到的，他的大少爷可以分得清波尔多特级区的细微差别，却在和他搬出来后对着超市里的食用油犯起了愁。黄明昊去过他家，看上去不是庸俗的富丽堂皇，却在每个细节都写着没有品味的东西不配进来。  
他也不能嘲笑他是被宠坏的大少爷，黄明昊自己也是富贵大家来的，他自然懂范丞丞有时候并不是故意要膈应人，而是他真实就这么觉得的。  
他的生活习惯改变了很多，性格却还是那副样子。  
所以当黄明昊第一次注意到看朱正廷一直戴在无名指上的素环时，他还以为是平日用的装饰品，可如果只是首饰，那无名指上的指环未免又有一点过于暧昧了。  
直到他发现蔡徐坤也带着素环，才多口问了一句。  
他发现得有些晚了。或许黄明昊自己都没发现，他一直逃避去看朱正廷和蔡徐坤的婚戒。  
朱正廷正在阳台浇花，明明他根本养不来这些娇嫩玩意儿，却还是乐此不疲地一盆盆搬回家。那些无辜死掉的花则草草被扔掉了，枯萎的东西不值得再花那么多精力去照料，甚至多看一眼都是施舍。  
“是真的婚戒，难道你一直以为我把钻戒藏起来了？”朱正廷放下花洒，听到黄明昊的问题有些震惊。  
黄明昊彼时正蹭在他和蔡徐坤的家里，说要借他们的厨房给朱正廷做饭：“我以为蔡先生对时尚一定很敏感，没想到居然那么朴素。”他说的有一点心虚，也不知道他成天想着别人的戒指是为了什么。  
“那是我们一起做的，做坏了好几个才成了一对对称的。”朱正廷背对着阳光看不清表情，黄明昊只觉得今天的太阳过于刺眼，以至于他有些不适。  
朱正廷和蔡徐坤的关系真好，他从不摘下戒指，有时候提着购物袋膈到手指也不脱下来。  
黄明昊隔着T恤摸了摸被当成项链串起来的他和范丞丞的戒指，说不清自己是不是在嫉妒，或者是在嫉妒什么呢？  
范丞丞自从上次无缘由的水瓶座话题后已经大半个月没回家了，黄明昊这才想起来。他表面上还是回了朱正廷一个笑，故意嘟着嘴说正廷哥好会秀恩爱。  
他擅长装可怜，也擅长装得一切都没发生一样。

四.  
「他」躺在床上，透不上气，泛红的皮肤丑陋得令人作呕。话说不出口，也再也不会欺骗别人了。

朱正廷早上才到家，估摸着蔡徐坤下午就会到家，他还来得及补一觉。  
他把自己蜷缩在羽绒被里。  
夏天的阳光烈得有些刺疼，却无比合适开着冷空调盖厚被子睡午觉。  
朱正廷爱把自己团在被子里，睡熟后又肆无忌惮地把被窝踹开，平日里乖顺的头发则会被蹭得乱糟糟的，这种时候总会把他衬得很孩子气。  
夏季的夜晚总是更加闷热，像是剩菜被封了保鲜膜直接放进微波炉加热一样，揭开时的蒸汽足以烫伤粗心大意的人。  
朱正廷醒来的时候却觉得不对劲，以往蔡徐坤下午的飞机到时会立刻赶回家，在床边给他昼伏夜出的男朋友一个吻，哪怕他的男朋友起床气重得很。  
天还没有暗，太阳甚至称不上夕阳，手机却显示已经到了晚餐点。  
他看了眼时间，手机上只显示出明晃晃的数字，连一条未读消息都没有。  
这并不像蔡徐坤的习惯，朱正廷想，这个时候是不是应该担心一下，还是装作什么都没发生一样准备出门？  
只有一个人都时候，朱正廷才不会像在外人面前一样，乖巧得像只奶猫，或者是娇气漂亮的花。他靠在床头，嚼着藏在台历下面的尼古丁口香糖。  
蔡徐坤有时候也很敏感，这种敏感是字面意义，他对很多东西都过敏，这也算是他恋旧的原因，新事物总是有太多不安定。新的一瓶清洁剂可能就会让他酷酷的男朋友过敏好几天。

起红疹的地方会发烫，痒仿佛是被针扎进去的，一片片的红会爬过没有瑕疵的皮肤，白色被猩热的红张扬吞噬。他开始透不上气，吞咽仿佛一场酷刑，仿佛砂纸打磨了脆弱的喉管。

黄明昊直到半夜才等到了范丞丞，彼时他正要赶着出门。  
他没有问范丞丞他为什么那么晚回家，只和他说了外卖在冰箱，他要去公司拿稿子，空降的领导事儿太多了。  
范丞丞说好。  
“你回来了？”  
黄明昊隔着门听到对面的声音，蔡徐坤也刚到家，朱正廷似乎很担心他。  
蔡徐坤说了什么他听不清，不过黄明昊知道现在如果开门一定会很尴尬。  
他忽然改变了主意：“丞丞，你的车在车库？”  
范丞丞扯下外套的动作顿了一下，直到隔壁的关门声才惊醒他：“停车库了，不过没油了，我帮你打车吧。”他补充了一句，“路虎烧油快，你知道的。”  
黄明昊说好，就出门了。  
范丞丞紧张什么呢，黄明昊叹了口气，他的爱人不会撒谎，越解释往往破绽越多。  
如果我去开车门看一下，谎言不都穿了吗，黄明昊想。  
谎言是感情里洗不掉的杂质，只不过范丞丞不善于说谎，而他太善于掩饰了。  
只可惜朱正廷才是那个一无所知的人，他不知道他的丈夫和邻居的爱人眉来眼去，也不知道他的邻居对他也怀揣着畸形的渴望。  
无辜就像一朵云，有的人在地上仰望，有的人在空中俯视。

范丞丞开始频繁的换机组。做长途是最累的，可按着他的目标就应该是再做两年欧洲线就可以升职了，如今却毫无征兆地跑了好几次日韩线。  
黄明昊也对他频繁的回家感到惊讶，不过这也不是范丞丞该在意的了。起码不是他最在意的事。  
“又见面了，小空少。”蔡徐坤摘下墨镜和他打招呼。  
“怎么又是哥啊？”范丞丞笑得还有些嫌弃，“再说又也太搞笑了吧。”  
蔡徐坤拿了份报纸就坐到了他的位置上，指了指服务铃，对他说：“现在是蔡先生，下机了才是坤哥。”  
范丞丞撇了撇嘴：“首尔我要呆两天，你呢，蔡先生？”他把蔡先生读得很重。  
“我也三天后回国。”蔡徐坤最近换了个发色，染成了乖巧的棕发，和朱正廷看上去简直像一对大学生情侣，“要不要去吃部队锅？”  
“坤哥我看你是想胖死我，好让我穿不上制服！”小孩嘻嘻哈哈地和他开玩笑。  
这种样子有点眼熟，像谁呢？蔡徐坤想，像极了范丞丞那个伪装极好的同居爱人，一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，好像别人就看不出来一样。  
范丞丞心里也有点紧张，他看上去比较成熟，别人往往以为他是主导和黄明昊关系的那个人，他在自己擅长的领域内确实是这样。他自己却知道，黄明昊或许心智不是最成熟的，但他却比太多人都要早地学会了不让别人发现自己在想什么。  
所以范丞丞一旦遇到自己不熟悉的情况时，他总会下意识模仿黄明昊。他不知道自己该怎么和蔡徐坤相处，只有在离开陆地的时候他是最放松的，他不用去想回家后他会和蔡徐坤挤在同一部狭小的电梯，到了以后他往左，敲开黄明昊过年贴了福字又忘了拿下来的门；蔡徐坤会往右，和在门口等他回家的朱正廷拥抱。  
而在飞机上，就只有他和蔡徐坤，他不需要被羞愧困扰得彻夜难眠，不用在楼道里见到蔡徐坤时想到黄明昊，也不该在和黄明昊接吻时想到蔡徐坤。  
飞机上的空间狭小到足以让有幽闭恐惧症的人喘不上气，可我明明不惧怕狭小阴暗的空间，可我还是会感到窒息？范丞丞不愿去细想，国外的调休是他能在烈日中赤足前行的绿洲，短暂而狭小，却为他提供了刚好能遮阳的绿荫。他的嗓子疼得泣血，每一口干泉安抚了他燥热的心，却像剔骨刀一样顺着他的咽喉划开他的食管。

太像了，范丞丞和黄明昊两个人，一样地逃避，一样地伪装，一样地自欺欺人，一样地羞愧却又无法克制。他们俩会相爱也过于理所应当，他们就像照镜子，世界上另一个，和自己完全不一样，又生而相同的自己。

五.  
止损及时了，过敏也是可以被抢救回来的。  
盘尼西林毕竟是救命的，不是吗？

朱正廷看上去干净又漂亮，虽然从来没说过自己是什么职业，可黄明昊一厢情愿地以为他是个幼教老师之类。  
像哥哥又像老师，他看上去大咧咧的，可以和孩子打成一片，却也无比擅长教导人，让人不知不觉就顺着他的想法来。  
黄明昊认为自己猜的八九不离十。  
直到他第一次被带去庆功宴上，上司神神秘秘地说要带他们去一个很昂贵的酒吧。  
黄明昊在酒吧里再次见到了朱正廷，不是客人的身份，而是老板。  
酒的价格他已经没去关注了，只觉得上司这个“昂贵”是形容的朱正廷。  
他从来没见过这样的朱正廷，白衬衫的扣子解到锁骨下面，左耳带着碎钻的长耳坠，眼角化着红，却又带着副金丝眼镜。  
黄明昊像第一次在楼道里见到朱正廷那样怔住了，他以为朱正廷是乖乖崽，却没想到在这种灯光下见到了他的另一面。

漂浮在空中的云看起来轻盈洁白，却包容了过多的水珠，坚硬得仿佛岩石，如果一个不当心，就会撞在云上，粉身碎骨。

黄明昊反应得比之前快多了，他告诉自己，如果朱正廷像酒吧里的所有人那样，试图去吸引来来往往的过客，那么他是能理解的。  
可朱正廷还是没有，他的表情又冷漠又凶，疏离地靠在吧台上，他的唇线紧绷，用眼神把每一个试图靠近的人都赶跑了。  
那根本不是他熟悉的邻居哥哥样子，根本不是黄明昊认识的那个朱正廷。

朱正廷飞镖玩得好，他自己玩，也不拒绝别人和他比赛，往往赢多输少，和他比赛的人都会被罚酒喝得晕乎乎的；他打台球时腰线压得很低，不过他下场的次数不多；带着眼镜调酒简直辣得不行，总会有人指名道姓地要朱正廷负责调酒。  
黄明昊很少有思维那么混乱的时候，只能胡乱地喝着面前的酒。  
酒是甜的，像是熟透了的蜜瓜。  
他不明白为什么朱正廷在这种时候假装不认识他。  
朱正廷的戒指还是带着，和每个人保持最合适的距离，不理会任何调情，就像每个真正在意家庭却又不得不在酒吧工作的人一样。  
可如果朱正廷真的那么爱蔡徐坤，为什么每次路过他时都要偷偷勾他的小指呢，黄明昊想不通。


End file.
